


Dear brother,

by lll005



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Language, Multi, Torture, Violence, f/m - Freeform, i suck at it, im so sorry, maybe smut in later chapters, the events are happening in a total random sequence, throwback probably sometime maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lll005/pseuds/lll005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina Fisk, sister of the infamous Wilson Fisk came back to Hell's Kitchen to take over her borther's place with force. She manipulates people around her to get what she wants, but what if she get's outsmarted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear brother,

**Author's Note:**

> Hii thank you for being here! I was an idiot and accidentally names my OC Marianna, too.. Soo yeah..But she mainly uses Marina so don't worry! Also have fun, I hope you'll like it. This chapter is just an introduction kinda stuff, to see if you guys like it or not. :) Also the characters may be out of ..character..I'd like to apologise for that! I own nothing but my OC. (I don't want this story to be some cheesy stuff but it happens sometimes..It'll get darker later.  
> Sorry for misspellings, I hate to reread what I write.

Marianna Fisk was not somebody to fuck with. She killed ruthelssy and manipulated everyone who was in a room with her, if it was necessary. She liked to play with people, they were so näive. Unlike her brother she preferred to show who she was from the beginning. She did not play the nice card.   
She came back to NY to visit his brother; at least that’s what he thought. But she was only there because she was about to join the family bussiness or more like take over it. She had enough of her forced vacation. Fisk sent her away after an ugly accident so she would never get hurt again, but now she is back, ready to get into illegall stuff.

There was a knock on the door. Fisk was suprised, nobody knew where he lived except for Wesley and Vanessa; but none of them would come here so late without sending a text or calling first. He opened the door and there she stood the last person he would expect. „Marina. What are you doing here? Did something happened?” She was supposed to be in Europe far from Hell’s Kitchen, very far. „Am I not allowed to visit my big bro?” She said with a slight smirk. Fisk’s hand gripped the handle just a little tighter. „I-Did you not like there?” He was happy that he could see her but he did not like having her in this city, after what happened..”I did but after a while I got tired and I missed you Wil.” „I assume you are tired. I have a guest room, I can show you the way there.” Marina smiled a little. „Thank you, but I don’t intend to stay here for more than one day. I’ll rent an apartmant or something. And don’t worry I’ll be safe, I can take care of myself..I’m not a stupid teenager anymore.” There was some bitterness and maybe a little annoyance in her voice. She did not like being treated as a child. Fisk did not really like the idea of her little sister being alone but he’d make one of his man look after her. Secretly, of course. He knew how stubborn she can be. „Alright, one of my men will bring you there tomorrow or later this day. Whenever you prefer.” She was a little taken aback. He either changed during that 10 years or he was planning something. She did not bother asking questions, she was sleepy and wanted to rest.

Thanks to the big windows, the sunshine woke Marina easily. She grunted and turned to her other side, not caring what hour it is. After a couple more hours of sleeping she finally woke up, feeling even more sleepier than she originally was. „Fuck everything.” She went to shower and started to get ready and go to her apartmant –which she didn’t choose yet, but Wilson could definitely give her some nice suggestions-. She isn’t going to live in some small rathole. After she finished she went down the stairs to find her borther. To her surprise a man was standing at the bottom of the stairs, she could only see his back and he was on the phone talking to someone. She went down and sit on the couch waiting for the man to hang up, so she could ask where Wilson is. When the man saw her, he was a little surprised but didn’t paid much attention to her. Shame..He look pretty good in that suit. „Yes, Sir, understood.” The words of the man brought Marina back to the reality.

„Hi there!” She said before the man even had the chance to even open his mouth. „Miss Fisk.” He nodded. „My employer instructed me to bring you and your belongings to your apartmant.” She was confused.. his employer? „You mean Wilson?” The man nodded. She snorted, Wilson really made his men to call him their employer? What, did he chop off their had if they said his name? The man noticed her snort but didn’t say anything. „Call me Marina please, Miss Fisk sounds terrible. What’s your name?” She offered her hand. „Wesley.” He took her hand and shook it. „That’s all? No full name? Do you not trust me, Wesley?” She said in a fake hurt voice at which the man grinned slightly. „Alright, alright. My name is James Wesley.” „There it is.” She said with a wild, toothy smile. „Do you know maybe where Wilson is? I was looking for him, since I didn’t buy my new place, yet and I wanted to ask for some advice since he is always so cautious. „I believe he did Mis—Marina, I was given an address.” Marina smiled a little, she knew Wilson wouldn’t just let her choose her own place. „Huh..Well, I hope he chose a good place because if not I’m going to be rather bitchy to say the least.”

They both got into the car. „I thought you were the driver?” „Oh no. I’m his assistant..” He did not know what she knew about his employer’s business so he had to be careful. „Don’t worry, I know about all the illegal activities, James. Also may I quietly add that you don’t look like a casual assistant.” „Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Wesley smirked a little. This girl was rather interesting. „Haha, I don’t know. It’s just a fact.” She laughed lightly. „Tell me James,”-Wesley noted that she was using his name quite a lot.-„How many people have you killed so far?” Her voice wasn’t so nice now and she leaned forward a littler, her elbows on her thighs now. Wesley looked out of the window. „A lot. To say the least.” He smirk filled with irony as he used her words. Their little chat wasn’t too friendly anymore. There was something threatening in it. She was about to say something but the car stopped. „At least I’m not living in his neighbourhood.” She said more to herself than to anyone else. As they got out of the car, Wesley got her suitcase out of the trunk. It was black and rather heavy. „I assume there are other things than just clothes in it.” It was more like a statement than a question. She nodded without even looking at him. „I can take it from here now, thank you James, have a lovely day.” Her voice sickeningly ironic. „Hope to see you soon, Marianna.” She snarled but did not turn back to chop his head off, she could do that later, right now Marina only wanted to see her new flat.

The apartment was beautiful and huge. Windows everywhere, there was a second level to it. The flat itself was very modern and it must’ve cost a billion but it was Fisk’s problem not hers. Her room was big, the wall’s were peach coloured, it was her favourite colour, Wilson probably bought this house specially for her. Though she was not sure how could he manage to paint it overnight, but oh well. There was a huge bed, a dresser, a door wich probably was the bathroom door and the usual stuff. But there was another door, she opened it, it was a gun room. Nice, she thought, very very nice. Luckily the apartment was already habitable, she didn’t have to buy furnitures or anything. She packed out her clothes and her weapons, but she only brought what she was really fond of, so she had to make a shopping tour and today would be perfect for that.

Later that day

„Ugh, I’m dead. I’m fucking dead.” Marina liked to shop especially weapons but she was exhausted from walking in high heels all day. She hopped on her bed and went to sleep in her clothes, not caring about showering and changing into something else.

She woke to her phone ringing. „It’s the middle of the fu—„ Apparently no, it’s not the middle of the night. As she looked at her phone she realised it was 10AM already. „Hello?” „Hello Marina, dear, it’s Wilson. Do you like your new place?” „Yes, it’s perfect, thank you Wilson, really. Mind if we continue our talk later? You perfectly woke me up so I just want to get ready and then I call you back, okay?” „Do you..Maybe want to have dinner with me and my..-there was a longer silence-with my girlfriend?” He said the last word not uncomfortably but weirdly, like somone who uses foreign words for the first time. Hereyes widened. „Girlfriend? I’m gone for 10 minutes and you get a girlfriend? Wilson! I’m proud of you.” She laughed, it was truly surprising. Wilson was never good with women. He was rather awkward around them. Ironically he would easily kill any men who would only dare to look at him the wrong way. „Hmm..”She heard Wilson humming, clearly uncomfortable with the „I’m gone for 10 minutes” part. It wasn’t 10 minutes..It was 10 years..Huge difference. „Well, I’m excited to get to know her and to meet you brother! Umm will you send a car? Or give an address?” „I’ll send a car for you. Be ready for 6PM and wear some elegant please.” „’Kay.” There was this long silence, perhaps 4 seconds..Marina was about to say bye when Wilson continued. „I’m..I’m glad you are back Marianna.” She smiled to herself. „Me too Wilson, me too.” „I’ll see you later then.” „Bye.”Sighing, Marina went to get ready, she had 6 more hours but it would took at least 2 to get ready and if she was doing it slowly then yeah 6 hours will be enough.

6 hours later

She heard the car hoonking so she closed the front door and went to the car. To her pleasant or not so pleasant surprise Wesley was waiting in the car. „Hello stranger.” „Good evening Marianna.” She smirked. He better not use Marianna again or she’ll chop his head off. „You look astonishing.” „Thank you, James, you look very handsome as well.” She wore a long black dress, it’s completely backless, hardly covering her waist. Her blonde shoulder-lenght hair curled. Her makeup was nice, solid but her lips were painted blood red.

„I’m sorry but we are going to a ball instead of a dinner. My employer changed his mind and he has some business to do.” Marina was a little annoyed. „But Vanessa is going to be there, right?” Wesley nodded. „Good. I wouldn’t want to be alone during the whole night.” „I would be there.” „Oh yeah, Wilson’s loyal lap dog. You’d be gone the minute he opens his mouth to ask for something.” Wesley was deeply displeased but he did not show it. He arched an eyebrow, challenging her. „Plus, I’d prefer Vanessa’s companion since I want to get to know my borther’s girlfriend.” „If you wouldn’t be his sister you’d be dead.” His voice filled with fake niceness. She leaned closer „Is that a threat Mr. Wesley?” She liked to play with him, it was fun. She needed something fun in her life. „Not at all Miss Fisk.” Marina only smirked at him. She liked him, he didn’t let himself to be played with and yes, she definitely had a protection by being Fisk’s sister. The car stopped and James helped her out of the car. „Such a gentleman.” She said half ironically half truly. His response was a little ’hm’.

The room was extremely huge, filled with a ton of people. Most of them probably serial killers, kidnappers, maffia etc. and maybe like 10% of them were actual normal people, realtives of the ’bad people’. „You should’ve told me that you changed your plan, you know.” Said Marina as a welcome to Wilson. „I’m so sorry but I was really busy, the whole thing changed and I had to do everything very quickly. I hope you are not angry.” He said with that nervous voice he only had when around family or people really close to him. „Not at all but please tell my why the big change?” She asked innocently. „Business.” „It’s not smart to invite Vanessa here, into the middle of a murderer meeting. I don’t worry about myself but Vanessa.” „That’s why you and Wesley are here. He will protect you both. You are more safe here than alone. People started to gossip about you being back. I want you safe.” „Yes, of course. If you don’t mind I go and find Vanessa. I’m so excited to meet her.” She said with a fake smile. ’Oh yeah Wesley, sure..He’s gonna protect us obviously..He’s rather jump in front of you than Vanessa or me..’ Her inner thought were disturbed by bumping into someone’s back. „Oh, shit I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking.” The man in front of her was grinning quite disturbingly may I add. But it was ridicolously sexy so she didn’t mind. „No problem, Miss..” He had a thick russian accent and a scar on his face and he obviously wanted to know her name. Question is does he knew who she is or not. „Marina.” She smiled. „Just Marina?” He said suggestively. „Yes, just Marina.” „Alright then, Vladimir.” He introduced himself. ’Nice, he is probably part of the russian maffia..Great..But what did I expect? I mean Wilson invited the whole fucking underworld.’ „Nice to meet you, now if you excuse me I was going to meet someone.” She said with a cute innocent smile. Before he had any chance to say something, she was gone.

„Vanessa?” The woman turned a geniue smile on her face. „Yes? Do we know each other?” Marina chuckled a little to herself. „No, sorry. My name is Marina Fisk, really nice to finally meet you! I heard a lot about you.” She seemed to be a really nice woman, Marina liked her and hoped she won’t get killed within a month.”

After a nice 30 minutes long chat Marina decided to get a drink and fresh air. All these people..Pretending to be nice while at night they murder your child..Not that Marina was different but she had to get used to this again. New York was different than Europe. As she leaned forward and put her elbows on the balcony railing she heard someone walking beside her. It was Wilson. There was a silence for a while, but she didn’t mind because Wilson would always need a little time to talk about touchy things because yes, Marina knew what the next question is going to be about. „How was Europe?” She sighed. „It was amazing, truly amazing. I learned a lot there. Languages, business, culture etc. I met lot of people, get lot of connections. I want to get into your illegal things. I know how to fight, how to use weapons, I can take care of myself so don’t you dare play the overprotective.” He only smiled. That was new. „I was waiting when will you ask to join. I was thinking wheter or not I should say yes but since you are very stubborn I’m going to let you join but you can only go anywhere with me or Wesley. Don’t even think about doing it by yourself.” ’Oh how screwed you’ll be dear brother’ thought Marina but she must not let her evil face show, instead she hugged her brother and thanked his trust. Oh how easily he trusted people close to him..He shouldn’t.. Okay, next step: get Wesley’s trust and maybe that russian guy can be useful too. Also I’ll have to know who is making business with him and manipulate them. Gonna be a long time but it’ll be worth it.

As Marina walked back to the huge room filled with possible allies and enemies a familiar yet still a stranger stood in front of her. Vladimir. „Want a drink Ms. Fisk?” Marina smirked. „Are trying to poison me Vladimir?” The russian only smirked. „Of course not.” She looked at him with her ’you sure about that’ face. „Well, more for me” He said as he drank the glass of wine. „Soo what exactly are your realtionship with my brother? I mean business of course, but fake friends? Or loyal allies such as Wesley? Both is for my favour.” Her voice seductive, manipulating. „I wouldn’t call it loyal but I’m not planning to steal his position.” He winked at her. „Who was talking about stealing, now my friend?” He leaned closer to her ear, his hot breath smelled like alcohol. „Now, now my friend we should get to know each other better, don’t you think? And just so you know, everybody here knows who you are and they all want you so they could manipulate Fisk.” She catched Wesley watching his face serious, warning, as if he would be say „don’t you dare”, that’s what all she needed. Marina flashed an evil smile turned around leaned extremely close to her new friend and suggested they would go somewhere more private to talk. As they were heading out, Wesley stepped in front of them. „Ms. Fisk my employer insists you stay here whole night in safe.” He directly looked at Vladimir when he said the word safe. She pulled a fake sad face and whispered into the russian’s ear: Hope to talk to you soon, dear friend of my.” As she pulled back she may or may not accidentally brushed her lips to his face. Vladimir only smirked and went back to his little circle of company. As soon as he left Wesley confronted her as much as his position let him. „I suggest you avoid him and his brother. I don’t think you want to get into trouble.” „Sure not James, sure not. I’m a good girl.” She said along with a wink. She was about to leave when Wesley grabbed her lower arm. „Fisk or not it would be a waste for a pretty face like yours.” „Oh James, you and your discrete threats. Are you jealous?” His eyes twiched and he put on his calmest face. „Enjoy the rest of the night, Marianna.” She was about to leave when she heard him saying Marianna. She pulled out a gun from her purse and put it between her and his stomach while being super close to him, so no one would notice the little but oh so dangerous gun. „What did you just say, James?” He chuckled. „You think that little gun scares me, Marianna?” She dug it into his skin and also put her hands dangerously close to his crotch. „Oh I don’t mean to scare you, honey..Now why would I ever do that to such a loyal man?” She looked down and saw that her plan worked, he was getting hard. „Now, now James, I don’t think that kind of behaviour fits a gentleman like yourself.” Her smug grin grow wider as he could only get out a forced smile and a „You should be glad I didn’t let you get kidnapped. I’m sure you worth a lot in the russian kidnapping market.” She didn’t say anything only stared at him. He had a handsome face and smelled nice. „Are you aware that if he catches us, we are both dead?” She only smirked. „Especially you, James.”

She let go of him and went to Wilson to tell him she is going home. At home she only wanted to get into bed and sleep but that would’ve ruined her dress so she went and had a nice hot bath while listening to music so she wouldn’t fall asleep in the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still here then big hugs for you! I hope you liked it, if not feel free to let me know what you did or did not like.


End file.
